


the sunflower and the rose bush

by zeldatrash



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Haunting ground AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Link (Legend of Zelda), idk what the fuck to tag for th is, im sorry, ive used that tag twice now are any of the characters i use ok, yall im crying this is so vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatrash/pseuds/zeldatrash
Summary: hewwo this is basically just short stories about my oc soleil and vardan, with my wolf oc luci peppered in occasionallyhonestly id post this literally anywhere else but honestly? fuck zelda amino and wattpad is for kids so here i am
Relationships: female oc & male oc





	1. Chapter 1

** vardan **

**♚ the basics**

_— name —_  
name : vardan shkurre  
name meaning : rosebush  
nickname(s) : var, dan, vard

 _— basic info —_  
age : 20  
race : hylian  
birthday : june 12th  
star sign : gemini

 _— gender and sexuality —_  
gender : male  
pronouns : he/him  
sexual attraction : gay  
romantic attraction : gay

_— other —_

notable heritage : family apart of royal guard 100 years ago 

birthplace: hateno village

current home : rito village 

occupation : hunter

**♚ appearance**

_— height and weight —_  
height : 6'1 in  
weight : 190 ibs

 _— color tones —_  
skin color : tan; olive  
hair color : brown  
eye color : brown

 _— style —_  
skin markings : moles on face + body  
hair type : wavy; longish  
hair style : messy  
eye style : round  
ear style : pointy

body shape: rhomboid

 _— body modifications —_  
tattoos : sleeves; neck, chest and back  
piercings : septum

 _— outfits —_  
usual outfit : modified rito outfit  
formal outfit : warm sweater, pants + boots  
combat outfit : rito combat outfit

**♚personality**

_— moods —_  
usual mood : indifference   
rare mood : anger

 _— positives and negatives —_  
positive traits : calm, understanding  
negative traits : closed off

 _— identifiers —_  
lawful or chaotic : chaotic   
good or evil : evil  
introverted or extroverted : introverted  
thinking or feeling : thinking  
observing or judging : judging   
assertive or passive : assertive

_—likes and dislikes —_

likes _:_ grass, meat 

dislikes : snow, the goddesses  
hobbies : woodwork, cooking

 _— favorites —_  
food : apple pie  
color : blue  
season : summer  
hobby : woodwork

person : n/a

 _— least favorite —_  
food : n/a  
color : red  
season : winter  
hobby : cooking  
person : n/a

_— personality description —_

vardan is closed off. his indifference has turned him into sort of a loner. although considered aggressive and chaotic at times, he's understanding and calm in other times.

 **♚** **relationships**

 _— family —_  
father : ika shkurre  
mother : irei shkurre  
siblings : katis shkurre  
extended relatives : n/a

 _— friends —_  
best friend : n/a  
current friends : kass, teba   
past friends : eryck

 _— acquaintances —_  
teachers : ika shkurre  
bosses : kaneli  
neighbors : kass and family  
mentors : teba, ika  
other : n/a

**♚ opinions on**

_— beliefs —_  
the goddesses : having religion forced on him as a child made him hate the goddesses

politics : doesnt care for them

wealth : associates with greed

the royal family : they're ok

 _— culture —_  
their race : hylians arent his favorite race, even though he is one

their family : he dislikes them

their hometown : its nice

themselves : doesnt exactly like himself

 _— other —_  
-

**♚ health**

_— physical health —_  
overall health : good  
disabilities : none  
illnesses : none  
current injuries : none  
past injuries : broke left wrist, broke right knee  
diet : meat, tries to fit in more when possible   
exercise : physically fit   
sleep habits : good

 _— mental health —_  
overall health : good  
illnesses : none  
fears : falling, heights  
self esteem : good enough

**♚ combat**

_— equipment —_  
weapon type : sword; bow & arrow  
magical abilities : n/a  
armor : n/a  
items : earrings

 _— style —_  
experience : taught by father  
level of training : experienced  
passive or aggressive : aggressive  
fighting style : old royal guard

**♚ out of ten**

_— personality traits —_  
confidence : 3/10  
leadership : 4/10  
courage : 7/10  
wisdom : 6/10  
intelligence : 5/10  
ability to learn : 6/10  
adaptability : 4/10  
flexibility : 1/10  
cooperation : 5/10  
trust in others : 3/10  
charisma : 2/10  
anger management : 6/10  
anxiety management : 6/10  
independence : 8/10  
motivation : 5/10

 _— talents —_  
physical combat : 8/10  
magic : 1/10  
stealth : 2/10  
speed : 6/10  
swimming : 4/10  
horse riding : 5/10  
evasiveness : 3/10  
accuracy : 7/10  
music : 2/10  
visual art : 1/10  
language : 5/10  
social skills : 4/10

**♚ background**

for most of vardans childhood, he had spent it with his younger sister katis. most of the memories he has with her were good. his parents, unfortunately, might be the reason for his indifference. as the oldest, he was always forced to do what his parents said was good or he'd be punished.

up until he was 16 years old, he was forced to attend a church service for goddesses that he didnt believe in. when he turned 16, he ran away from hateno village. vardan had wandered for a while until he settled into rito village at 18. now at 20, he doesn't plan on leaving rito village.

**♚ template by ari - http://aminoapps.com/p/0o5ey**

**———╳———**

** soleil **

**♚ the basics**

_— name —_  
name : soleil flos  
name meaning : sunflower  
nickname(s) : sol

 _— basic info —_  
age : 16  
race : sheikah   
birthday : december 20th  
star sign : sagittarius

 _— gender and sexuality —_  
gender : female  
pronouns : she/her  
sexual attraction : bi  
romantic attraction : bi

 _— other —_  
notable heritage : none  
birthplace : kakariko village   
current home : kakariko village  
occupation : artist/painter

**♚ appearance**

_— height and weight —_  
height : 5'2 in  
weight : 110 ibs

 _— color tones —_  
skin color : pale-ish  
hair color : silver  
eye color : red

 _— style —_  
skin markings : freckles on face  
hair type : wavy; shoulder length   
hair style : braids or ponytail  
eye style : almond; round glasses  
ear style : pointed   
body shape : pear

 _— body modifications —_  
tattoos : sheikah eye on hand (age 18 received)   
piercings : none

 _— outfits —_  
usual outfit : casual sheikah outfit, sometimes removes jacket

formal outfit : red kimono

combat outfit : sheikah foot soldier outfit

**♚ personality**

_— moods —_  
usual mood : easygoing   
rare mood : sadness

 _— positives and negatives —_  
positive traits : kind, helpful, tries her best  
negative traits : impatient, too easygoing, naive

 _— identifiers —_  
lawful or chaotic : chaotic  
good or evil : good  
introverted or extroverted : introverted  
thinking or feeling : thinking   
observing or judging : observing  
assertive or passive : passive

 _—likes and dislikes —_  
likes : painting/drawing, animals, flowers, spring/fall, rain  
dislikes : allergies, summer/winter  
hobbies: cooking, gardening

 _— favorites —_  
food : pumpkin pie  
color : orange   
season : fall  
hobby : cooking   
person : none

 _— least favorite —_  
food : carrots  
color : bright pink  
season : summer  
hobby : gardening   
person : none

_— personality description —_

soleil is extremely easygoing. this isn't always good, as people can take advantage. she is kind, and helps whenever she can. she always tries her best in doing so. she is, however, extremely impatient. she is also naive, easily deceived.

**♚ relationships**

_— family —_  
father : col flos  
mother : zyka flos  
siblings : none  
extended relatives : keldi irimidi, zan flos

 _— friends —_  
best friend : ???  
current friends : lasli, neighbors  
past friends : claree

 _— acquaintances —_  
teachers : dorian, cado  
bosses : impa  
neighbors : everyone in kakariko  
mentors : pikango  
other : purah, robbie

**♚ opinions on**

_— beliefs —_  
the goddesses : they aren't as revered as they once were, but soleil does believe there's something there like the goddesses.

politics : no opinion

wealth : the richest person soleil knows of is lady impa, so she's okay with it.

the royal family : as she was born in a time period where hyrule was without a royal family, she looks to history for an opinion. she thinks they have done a good job.

 _— culture —_  
their race : soleil thinks the sheikah are misunderstood.

their family : as much as she loves her mother and father, she feels the need to get away at times.

their hometown : she loves kakariko village.

themselves : soleil thinks she could be better at certain things.

**♚ health**

_— physical health —_  
overall health : average  
disabilities : glasses, nut allergy   
illnesses : none   
current injuries : none  
past injuries : knees scarred from falling often  
diet : most of everything  
exercise : decent amount   
sleep habits : often up late, drawing or painting

 _— mental health —_  
overall health : could be improved  
illnesses : mild anxiety  
fears : cliffs, bears, loud noises   
self esteem : could be improved

**♚ combat**

_— equipment —_  
weapon type : daggers  
magical abilities : necromancy   
armor : shoulder armor  
items : protective jewelry

 _— style —_  
experience : training   
level of training : basic   
passive or aggressive : aggressive  
fighting style : swinging the blades wildly and hoping for the best

**♚ out of ten**

_— personality traits —_  
confidence : 2/10  
leadership : 4/10   
courage : 5/10  
wisdom : 5/10  
intelligence : 6/10  
ability to learn : 5/10  
adaptability : 3/10  
flexibility : 6/10  
cooperation : 7/10  
trust in others : 8/10  
charisma : 7/10  
anger management : 7/10  
anxiety management : 4/10  
independence : 8/10  
motivation : 7/10

 _— talents —_  
physical combat : 5/10  
magic : 6/10  
stealth : 8/10  
speed : 4/10  
swimming : 6/10  
horse riding : 2/10  
evasiveness : 6/10  
accuracy : 4/10  
music : 2/10  
visual art : 7/10  
language : 5/10  
social skills : 4/10

**♚ background**

soleil spent most of, if not all of her childhood, outside. the outdoors is where she got her love of drawing, as she would take parchment outside and draw the trees and grass with it. soleils teenage years were spent honing her drawing skills and also learning basic sheikah fighting techniques. she also spent sometime learning how to do necromancy, although secretly.

**♚ template by ari - http://aminoapps.com/p/0o5ey**

**———╳———**

** luci **

**♚** **basics**

name: luci  
meaning: taken from lucius, the name "luci" means light in latin. luci prefers to be called that over lucius. he has no surname.

gender: male

age: five  
considered young adult

birthday: april 21st - taurus

home: hebra mountains

breed: cold-footed wolf

━━━━━━━━━━

**♚** **appearance**

fur: luci has grey and white fur. he starts as a darker grey, a lighter grey in the middle, and white on the end. this happens on his head, legs, body and tail. when the white ends, the darker grey comes back. around his eyes, his fur is white. on the dark grey of his body, he has three white spots. he is very soft.

eye color: right eye blue, left eye green/teal

body size: average

━━━━━━━━━━

 **♚** **personality/character traits**  
•optimistic   
•affectionate  
•protective  
•intelligent   
•lonely  
•reliable  
•easy-going  
•gentle  
•loyal  
•tries his best

_likes/dislikes_

_likes_  
•being pet  
•playing in the snow  
•snow   
•the akkala region  
•sitting near a fire  
•eating food   
•running   
•the rito  
•the zora

 _dislikes_  
•being alone  
•hylians  
•ice   
•walking on ice   
•feeling of grass

━━━━━━━━━━

**♚** **relationships**

_family_  
mother - deceased   
father - unknown if alive  
siblings - deceased

 _friends_  
link  
wolf link   
teba

━━━━━━━━━━

**♚ backstory**

luci was born on april 21st, in the spring. his mother and siblings were killed by a hylian hunter. he and his father were out hunting, and came back to them all being dead. luci and his father moved around until luci was old enough. his father told him to leave. luci left, trying to live in central hyrule. he didn't blend into the landscape, and was spotted by monsters and hylians frequently.

luci finally went to the hebra mountains after this happened, where he could blend in. this was a good move for him, as he likes the snow. luci goes down to central hyrule in the winter, when he will blend in. he has a thick coat, so it doesn't bother him to be in the snow all the time.

luci was okay where he was and everything, eating foxes and rabbits for meals. he accidentally wandered down the mountains to far and ended up near rito village. they seemed to be okay with him, and that's where he met teba. luci, of course, likes all of the rito. they give him treats and pet him.

shortly after, link and wolf link had wandered to where luci was living at the time. luci, of course, was shooketh by a hylian being near him after what happened to his family. he was cautious of link at first. link showed him that he was trustworthy, with wolf link of course. luci starts to follow after link. wolf link, though he's older, likes to play around with luci.

luci stays with link, since link protects him from the other hylians. luci got to experience a snowless hyrule with link, and also met other races. (he still likes the rito the most, but also likes the zora). after a while, luci returns to the mountain.

━━━━━━━━━━

**———╳———**


	2. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucis chilling in the mountains and soleil happens upon him and paints him bc she is artist

while luci had been hunting in the hebra mountains, he had discovered hylian tracks. since he had met what another wolf had called the hero of hyrule, he was fine with this now. he wouldn't freak as he did before. but he was still cautious of hylians.

of course, he wasn't aware that this wasn't a hylian, but a sheikah. luci had gone back on his way, got some food for his trouble, and went back to his little cave.

the wolf was laying calmly in his den, when he heard the snow crunch under something heavier than his prey but lighter than his predator. he opened his eyes, coming face to face with a hylian. they jumped back, surprised he had woken up.

although the hero had taken him down the mountain, he didn't recognize this person in front of him. luci looked at the hylian in front of him, who looked tense enough that they'd hurt themselves. luci yawned, laying back down. he assumed they would have killed him already if they were going to kill him.

he heard a small exhale of relief, and the person coming back closer to him. luci heard something scratching on something else, opening his eyes again and looking at the hylian. they were holding feather ( _what do hylians use to write with im crying_ ) and pressing it down on something in front of them.

now that they were calmer, luci could take in how the hylian looked. they had silver hair, up in a bun on the top of their head and hair hanging on the sides of their face. their eyes were red, and they had pale skin. they had freckles on their face. they had pointy ears, as the hylians do. their clothes were from the rito, luci could smell it.

luci liked the rito. they werent afraid of him as most people were. luci heard the hylian exhale happily, holding up what they were working on. although, now that he thought about it, this person didn't look like a hylian. hylians didn't have silver hair unless they were older and this person didn't look very old.

"thank you, doggie! you were the perfect subject to draw out here." they said, making luci tilt his head at them. he blinked as the hylian turned the white thing around, showing him something that looked like him.


	3. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soleil struggles with a baby

soleil sighed. she didnt really like these gatherings, but still went by her parents will. she'd much rather be painting, and she had ideas, but couldn't now.

she stood next to a table, holding a drink in her hand as she watched everyone interact. her mother, zyka, was currently interacting with her aunt keldi, whom they hadn't seen in a while. she had a baby in her arms. her father, col, was currently talking to his brother, her uncle zan. he had kids as well, but soleil was the oldest of all of her cousins, so it wasnt like she could talk to them like she could her parents or aunts and uncles.

soleils mother looked over at her, waving her over while soleil sighed quietly and chugged down her drink. she always thought her aunt was a bit much, always nit picking at things like appearance. apparently the way she wore her hair wasnt 'sheikah' enough? soleil thought it was a bunch of crap.

she set the glass down on the table behind her, walking over to her mother and aunt.

"sol!" zyka said, bringing her daughter into a hug. "keldi here wants you to hold her baby!" she said, letting go of soleil and moving away so that keldi could move to give her the baby.

soleil, although keeping her face passive, was currently panicking. she didnt know how to hold a baby. once, zan had given her one of her cousins to hold and it was one of the most awkward experiences of her life.

"c'mon, dont look so nervous! he wont hurt you, isnt that right?" keldi cooed at her baby, as she held him out to soleil. soleil, although hesitant, took the baby. she smiled awkwardly.

"aunt, kedli, i think you should-", but soleils aunt was kind of distracted easily, and her mother had gone back to her father, so kedli had gone over to soleils parents.

soleil stood there, baby in arms, silently freaking out. she looked down at him as he looked back at her and she booped him. he started to cry. soleil, now freaking out visibly, tried to calm him down. it wasnt working.

her grandparents, although now passed, would have tried to take him from her, or at least have called keldi back over. they were the reason that this whole family reunion type thing had started. it was originally an idea to get all of their family together, but her fathers brother had started attending so it was just all of soleils family, at least.

soleil wandered back over to her parents, aunt and uncle, waiting for them to notice her or at least have someone take the baby. she was eventually noticed by her aunt keldi, and she took back her little baby. soleil skulked off, getting another drink and chugging it down.


	4. the haunting grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so uhhh yall know haunting ground, the game?? probably not and thats ok

soleil slid down a door, leaning against it heavily. she was lucky to have the wolf, luci, from the collar, with her. he protected her against these... people.

she held out her hand for him and he came to her, letting her pet his head. ever since she had set him free from the chain that held him, he had saved her and stayed with her. she was lucky to have him on her side. soleil smiled at him, patting his head.

she stood, adjusting the skirt she had on. for some reason, everyone except for her that long or thick clothes, which really bothered her, but this wasnt the immediate problem. she had to get out of flos castle before her crazy fucking uncle killed her.

she didnt even know this place existed, for her parents hadn't told her about it. honestly, soleil gets it. if she had been col, she wouldn't have told her child about it either. the sheikah was also sure her mother hadn't known either. but, oh well. her parents were.. dead now.

soleil swallowed heavily, opening the door opposite to the door she had been leaning against and ran out.

"luci!" she called, him barking in response and following her out. the boots supplied to her made a lot of noise when she ran, but it was the quickest way to get around the castle.

"miss.." she heard from behind her, making her stop dead in her tracks. soleil turned around, looking at the maid, her aunt, keldi. she thought soleil was the "perfect woman" for some reason, and was so jealous from it that she wanted to kill her.

keldi held a fire poker in her hand, before she had a shard of glass. soleil turned and ran from keldi, while luci attacked her without prompting from soleil.

soleil hated that she got so panicky in this situation. she could attack keldi, but keldi freaked her out far more than her previous pursuer had. soleil found a couch to hide under, and hide under it after making sure that keldi wasnt around.

soleil breathed heavily, covering her mouth with her hand while listening for keldi to pass by. she heard luci bark, and his claws click against the floor as he got closer to her. he always knew where she was, but always moved enough to not give her away to keldi.

the sheikah stayed under long enough to make sure keldi was gone, sliding out from under the couch and smoothing out her skirt with her shaky hands.

"luci," she called softly, hearing him bark in response and come running to her. she fumbled for a moment, before pulling out some beef jerky and giving it to him. soleil took out some lavender, smelling it to calm herself down while sitting on the couch and patting lucis back as he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you're probably wondering wtf this is au is supposed to be, because soleils parents aren't dead in canon and shes in a castle
> 
> so somewhat recently, i rewatched a haunting ground playthrough 
> 
> haunting ground is about a girl named fiona belli and she is stuck in a castle with 4 pursuers trying to get something from her, she also has a german shepard named hewie with her for most of it
> 
> honestly, if you're not at least 17+ i dont recommend you watching a playthrough of this game unless you think you can handle it, its rated m17+ for a reason
> 
> no, you cannot play it yourself unless you have a ps2 and about $500 to buy it off like ebay bc the game itself is underrated severely and didnt get very popular back when it came out


	5. proelium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first appearance of vardan whoooooo its all been soleil and luci before but not its v a r d an

soleil sighed to herself. she had, once again, gotten lost in the wilderness. she had found a shack and was currently sitting in it, hoping it didn't belong to anyone. but by the looks of it, the fire in there looks like it had been recently put out.

the sheikah had come back around to paint the wolf again, as he was probably one of the friendliest, and prettiest, she had ever seen but she couldn't find him that time around. now she was cold and stuck in a shack of someone, hopefully no one bad.

soleil looked down at the prototype sheikah slate she was holding. they had started to make new ones again but they couldn't get it to the caliber of the heroes. all it had was the camera and the map, which was currently bugging out from the snow. she tapped on the screen with her finger, jumping as the door slammed open.

"fuck!" the man yelled, as he just as quickly slammed the door shut. he turned around, making eye contact with soleil. he had brown eyes. "who are you?!" he yelled.

soleil, although spooked, managed to put away the sheikah slate. she held up her hands to show she had nothing in them. "im a painter. my subject was.. missing, and its freezing out there so i came into here. i was hoping it didnt belong to anyone.." she nervously said.

now that soleil had gotten a better look at the guy, he also had brown hair. he was tanner than she was, although she didnt know how he was, with his whole living in the hebra mountains thing going for him, but whatever. he was a hylian. he had pelts of animals on him for clothing, and boots.

"why didnt you just go to the rito village?" he asked, sounding more like a deadpan. "there's a reason there's a sign."

a.. sign? soleil hadnt seen a sign. it must've been on her face because the man sighed and stepped back outside while motioning for soleil to follow after him. she put her hands down and followed. his boots were boots that allowed him to walk on top of the snow, soleil quickly realized, as she had to run to keep up with him as he walked. he was also taller than she was, although everyone was taller than soleil.

he stood next to the sign, putting his hands on his hips and waiting for her to catch up. when she finally got over there, he motioned at the sign for her to read. it said 'do not enter'.

"haha.. oops?" the sheikah said, shrugging slightly as the hylian groaned and trudged away from her. "wait, wait, wait! can i stay the night?" she knew this was a bold move on her part, she didnt know him and he didnt know her and now she was kind of panicking because she shouldnt have asked-

"you can stay." he said, making her blink at him briefly. "leave as soon as you wake."


	6. the necromancer

vardan didnt know why he agreed to this. the sheikah girl he had found and met in his very own hunting shack, and then allowed to stay, was named soleil. she had apparently been looking for this grey and white wolf to paint, but vardan never recalled a grey and white wolf. perhaps it was a good thing the hylian had never run into the wolf. he’d have to keep the wolfs coloring in mind so he didnt accidentally kill it, if it was as friendly as soleil said.

now, however, had nothing to do with painting. well, actually.. he lied. soleil had painted the ground with a white paint in a symbol that his parents would hold a triforce necklace to and say it was demises work. he rolled his eyes at the thought of his parents, shaking out of his thoughts when soleil called out to him.

”vardan! are you even listening?” she said, crossing her arms at him.

”sorry, i was in my head. what is it?” he called across from where he was standing. she was across from him in the circle. it was large, all considering. soleil huffed at him.

”come here. i need you to stand over here,” the sheikah uncrossed her arms, sitting on the floor as vardan walked all the way around the circle. they werent allowed to walk over it, the painting wasnt fully dry yet. “i need you to make sure i dont hurt myself if i fall over or something. also, spread this around the circle.” she said, handing him a bag full of what seemed to be salt.

vardan got to work, shaking the salt out of the bag as soleil did.. whatever it is shes doing. the sheikah was pulling stuff out of her bag, like herbs and the like. he had nothing against what she was doing, but. bringing back the dead, even as briefly as she had described it, still was something not even vardan would do if he could.

he had no magical abilities. the hylian was never gifted with them, only having weapons and his own two hands to keep himself safe. vardan stopped spreading the salt once he got back to soleil, closing the bag back up and tossing it back into her bag. soleil stood and stepped over his salt lines, carefully stepping around her own paint work. she was setting someones bones down in the middle and coming back over to where vardan was.

vardan stood behind soleil, watching as she took out a book and started to chant old ancient stuff to herself. she was getting louder as she went along. vardan crossed his arms stiffly, watching the bones stir. he knew something was going to happen, but he certainly didnt expect a blessed undead to come out of it.

the blessed undead had solid green eyes, brown hair in a braid off to the side and what looked like farmer clothes on. they were a small brown shirt on top of a longer blue shirt. they (she? he doesnt know at this point.) had on two bracelets that were gold bands with a green gem in the middle.

soleil seemed surprised too, but she quickly came back to her senses. “what is your name?” she asked, watching the blessed undead. the ghost (???) jumped, looking at soleil with a surprised look. they looked at vardan as well, but mostly focused on soleil.

”my name is lovis.” they said, voice sounding... ghosty... vardan shook himself out of whatever thought process he was having, glancing down at soleil to see how she was faring and then looking back up at lovis once he saw she was fine. lovis seemed.. uneasy.

”what was your sin?” soleil asked, seeming genuinely curious, jumping back and hitting vardans legs when lovis flew at her but was stopped by the salt. vardan wasnt expecting soleil to just fly back and struggled to regain his balance. he wasnt successful, and ended up falling onto his back.

”no! i wont tell you!” lovis yelled, curling up into a little ghosty ball next to the line of salt. soleil frowned, looking back at vardan to find him on the ground. he sat up on his elbows, fixing her with a disgruntled look. she smiled sheepishly at him as he scooted up next to her. they both returned their attention to lovis, who was still in a ball.

”lovis, we’re not here to hurt you,” soleil started, stopping when lovis shot back up with a panicked look.

”are you... members of that organization?!” they asked, darting over to the other side of the circle. vardan and soleil exchanged a look. they had no clue what lovis was talking about. the only organization vardan knew about was the yiga clan, and they very clearly werent a part of it. vardan was wearing a hylian outfit and soleil was in her sheikah clothes with a cloak over it.

”uh.. no. we’re not a part of any organization.” the sheikah said, making lovis slowly float back over to them. the blessed undead looked over the both of them and then sunk back down to where they were before.

”my sin was.. i... i warned someone about something an organization was going to do, and when i got home, i was ambushed by said organization. i was forced to betray the person. on the day of the curse, i was hunted down by the organization members and drowned.”

soleil looked horrified, and vardan was sure he did too. the sheikah, while wrapped in her own horror, lowered her hands into her lap. lovis flickered and soleil quickly brought her hands back up.

”goddess, thats.. horrible, lovis.” soleil said, vardan setting a hand on her shoulder and patting it.

”now i haunt, looking for why i am still here.” lovis said, pausing. “let me go. im not going to last here much longer.”

whether or not lovis meant within the world, or soleils magic was struggling, soleil let them go, and lovis faded away. she leaned against vardans shoulder, sighing through her nose. vardan wrapped an arm around her and they sat there quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so uhhh idk how to explain this properly but i bought this shit on za called blessed undead and they're like lil ghosts with sins that keep them tied to the earth


	7. savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vardan gets fucked up. thats it, thats the chapter

* * *

in retrospect, leaving rito village was a bad idea.

vardan had gone out to keep his skills sharp, and to also do his job. instead, he found himself the victim of a wolf attack. he must have wandered into what they considered their territory. he’d have to tell the elder when he got back that there was a wolf pack near the village, but for now, he was stuck in the snow.

that was, _if_ he did get back.

the attack had been sudden. he knew to protect his throat, but that had resulted in one of them biting his wrist and breaking the bones. at least he wasn’t dead. he wasnt really sure where else they had gotten him.

the only good part about being stuck in the snow was that it was numbing his wounds. everything else about it was bad. vardan rolled onto his back, wincing and looking up at the sky. he placed his hands by his sides, mostly to just ice his currently broken wrist.

ugh, that wasnt good. his hands were freezing but he could feel the warmth of his blood on his hands. vardan huffed. through all the bullshit in his life, he would die to a wolf attack?

he could feel his eyes drooping. vardan tried to stay awake, but in the end, blacked out.

* * *

vardan jerked awake. he felt warm and he could also hear a fire. the hylian opened his eyes, looking around where he was. he didn’t know where he was. it clearly wasnt the rito village.

”they got you bad, huh?” vardan turned in the source of the voice. how had he missed the other person in the room? he found himself facing another hylian, wearing clothes similar to what he had been wearing. the other hylian had black hair, blue eyes. it was actually his most striking feature.

”i’ve been tracking them for weeks and when i’m finally able to get to them, it turns out they attack someone else.” he shook his head, looking off to the side and back to vardan. “how are you feeling?”

”i’ve felt better,” vardan laughed lightly, his voice feeling hoarse, “where did they get me?”

”one broke your wrist, theres a bite on your side and arms, along with a bite on your shoulder. theres also some on your legs, but those arent that bad.” he walked over to vardan, holding out his hand. vardan blinked at it. the other hylian sighed and grabbed his arm, unwrapping the bandages on his wrist.

”honestly, its amazing you’re alive. if those bites had been any deeper and if i hadn’t found you when i did, you probably would have bled out. or froze.” the other hylian said, feeling around vardans wrist and grabbing something off a table as vardan hissed in pain. his wrist had bite marks in it and was swollen, despite what he had done in the snow.

”theres not much i can do for this but,” he squeezed vardans wrist, “i can try to put the bones back in their place. i was gonna do it before you woke up, but i decided it was better to wait until you were awake.” vardan nodded at what he was saying, grimacing as the other did.. whatever it was he was doing.

vardan laid back as the other walked away. he couldn’t believe he survived that. he honestly felt kind of woozy, maybe from not eating? he didnt know. vardan looked at the man who saved him.

”hey, um. thank you. for saving me.” he got a small smile in return.

* * *


End file.
